


Together

by goatree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, 岩及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatree/pseuds/goatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“谢谢你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> 没有文笔，没有梗，纯属自娱自乐。  
> 虽然标了岩及其实配对感并不强，应该也可以当作无差来看。斜体是内心活动。

春高结束以后不久，青城三年的四人就全心投入大学入试的准备中，败给乌野的不甘与三年就这样结束的苦涩被掩藏起来，堆放在心底的角落里，不再去想它。

这天放学后去排球部帮忙，后辈们练习时格外认真，知道和前辈们一起打排球的机会这就是最后了。京谷也不再缺席，已然是部里最年长的二年生们将一起担负起青城排球部的未来。  
社团活动结束以后松川和花卷说有事先溜了，及川和岩泉像平时一样踏上归途。

及川获得了S大的推荐资格，不用说，他没有拒绝这所东京强校的理由。  
“小岩也收到推荐了吧，虽然不是我那个学校的。”  
“嗯。”  
“要接受吗？对于脑子不好使的小岩来说有体育推荐算是帮大忙了呢。”  
“说谁啊混蛋川！！”  
没有等到预料中的头槌，及川有些意外地侧过头看向岩泉。  
眼前的青梅竹马深吸一口气，“暂且把S大作为目标吧。”  
“哎？”  
“哎什么啊渣川！”  
“S大？参加一般入试吗？那所大学偏差值不低哎！小岩真的行吗……”  
“哈？！那副受到冲击的表情是怎么回事啊笨蛋！”  
“因为，完全没想到啊”  
_可恶_ ，岩泉烦躁地挠了挠头， _这家伙除了这样的反应就没有别的了吗！_  
边上的及川已经调整到往常那让人不快的得意表情，边摊手边说道：“也不是不能理解啦，想要继续和及川大人一起打排球对吧，就算是小岩也敌不过及川大人的魅力呢，我懂我懂。”  
_虽然说得没错不知怎么的就是让人不爽到想要揍他_ ，岩泉已经握紧了拳头准备动手，却被及川突然的动作打断了。及川伸出右手揽住他的肩膀，一瞬间两人距离的缩短让他误以为自己听到了及川的心跳， _不不，这可能吗_ ，暗自吐槽的时候耳边传来了对方的声音。  
他听见及川说，“ **谢谢你。** ”

谢谢你一直在我身边。  
谢谢你成为我球场上最默契的搭档。  
谢谢你成为我们引以为豪的王牌。  
谢谢你今后也想站在我身边和我一起打排球。

**谢谢你，小岩。**

 

及川的声音很轻，岩泉不太确定自己是真的听见了那句话还是错觉。略微高大一些的少年目视前方，脸上的表情坚定却又显得柔和。 _啊，不是错觉啊。_ 岩泉向自己确认。  
“我可没做什么需要你道谢的事。” _要说的话，这边也是一样的啊。_  
“哎——难得及川大人直接地表达谢意，这种时候坦率地接受不就好了！”  
岩泉面无表情地无视掉及川的抱怨，“是、是，那么及川大人，还要保持这个姿势多久。”  
_糟了_ ，话刚说出口他就意识到了，因为及川搭在他肩上的手小小地颤抖了一下。  
“又、又没什么不好，以前不也经常牵手的吗！”逞强一般保持着同样的姿势，伸出的右手却开始变得僵硬。  
“那是多久的以前了啊，还是小鬼的时候吧，”回想着儿时一起玩耍的记忆，岩泉暗自感叹两人已经在一起这么多年了，“等等，不是自己说没什么的吗你脸红什么啊！”  
“都怪小岩让人意识到了奇怪的东西！气氛变得奇怪了！”  
“哈？！不要随便责怪别人啊混蛋及川！”  
“住手！反对暴力！”  
“理你才有鬼！”  
“小岩好过份！”

 

回家的路上，两个人并肩而行，在过去几年里不知重复过多少次的这个场景，在不久之后也会变成回忆吧。已经度过的人生里，大半都有你陪伴，不管未来会把我们带到哪里去， **今后我也一定会，不断创造与你一起的回忆。**

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉，我语文不好（。  
> 感谢阅览。欢迎反馈。


End file.
